


The Doctor Is In

by PanAcePanic



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Works [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hawkmoth, Hawkmoth appears for like 2 seconds, Original villain - Freeform, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanAcePanic/pseuds/PanAcePanic
Summary: When a relationship counselor is akumatized, they have the ability to make anyone fall for their true loves, even if they've never met.  How will Chat Noir and Ladybug handle this one?





	The Doctor Is In

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by a Tumblr post (https://ladybugs-kitty.tumblr.com/post/182092692623/love-akuma-take-this-chat-noir-takes). This is my first Miraculous Ladybug work so I hope you enjoy! If you see any problems please let me know, and if you have any suggestions for stories I would love to see them!

Dr. Tracy Jones sighed as another marriage fell apart before her. She was a marriage and couples therapist. This had been the fourth marriage this week where the two couldn’t compromise or listen to each other and, inevitably, ended up deciding to file for divorce after hours of shouting at one another. As the door slammed shut behind her last clients of the day, she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She had always been a romantic, love should conquer everything after all. Seeing so many couples fail because the partners were too stubborn to remember that they were in love just broke her heart. It was as she was wallowing in her heartache that a small, purple butterfly flew in through the window and landed on her glasses. Immediately, her mind went fuzzy, the heartache and sadness replaced with a white, buzzing sensation, and a voice echoed in it’s wake.  
  
“Love Doctor, I am Hawkmoth. Your heart has been shattered so many times by people who were too stubborn and self-centered to remember that love should conquer all. I am giving you the power to make people focus on their true love, their soulmate, and think only of them. In return, I need you to get me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous’. Are you up for the task?”  
  
“Yes, Hawkmoth.”

* * *

Marinette sighed as she and Alya left school that day. It had been a… long day to say the least. Chloe seemed to be more bossy and irritating than usual, Lila was still spreading rumors about her, and Adrien had missed most of the day for a photo shoot. She and Alya were planning on heading to the park to do some homework when the Akuma Alert sounded on their phones.  
  
“No way! Girl, I gotta head over there!” Alya exclaimed, catching Nino’s wrist as he walked past. “Nino! C’mon, there’s an akuma attack only a few blocks from here! If we hurry I might get footage before Ladybug and Chat Noir show up!” As the two of them ran off, Nino reluctantly following his girlfriend, Alya called back to Marinette “Go home! I’ll call you after!”  
  
Marinette ran across the street to the bakery, calling out a greeting to her mother and father and telling them not to disturb her since she was going to take a nap. Throwing her bag down on top of the trap door, Marinette stood tall, grinning as Tikki flew out of her purse. “Ready when you are, Marinette!” the small god exclaimed.  
  
“Tiki, spots on!”

* * *

Swinging over to the sounds of screams, Marinette paused a moment to gather the situation. People were running from the akumatized victim, a woman wearing a light pink lab coat covered in dark pink hearts, heart-shaped glasses, and holding a clipboard and pen as she floated on a cloud of pink-purple smoke. Scattered over the street were victims of the villain but Marinette couldn’t figure out what was happening to them.  
  
Some were wandering aimlessly, bumping into everything with a glossed look in their eyes. Others were paired up, one or both parties hit, and couldn’t seem to take their eyes off their partners. Glancing further down the road, Marinette saw Alya and Nino. Nino was staring at Alya with wide eyes, a dopey smile on his face and his hands tugging at her arm.. One of Alya’s hands were physically pushing Nino away as she filmed, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. Before Marinette could react, though, a soft thud sounded behind her.  
  
“Fancy seeing you here, my Lady. You simply can’t resist me, can you?” Chat Noir smirked, strutting up behind her while swinging his tale in his hand.  
  
“I was here first, Kitty. Besides, is now really the time?” She rolled her eyes playfully at her childish partner.  
  
“For you, bugaboo? Always. And we both know I could never resist you.” Chat winked at her, leaning on his staff as he took in the effects of today’s villain. “So, what’s the doc prescribing today?” He asked, nodding his head to the strangely enraptured victims. Before Ladybug could respond the villain spotted Alya filming her while ignoring Nino.  
  
“And what do we have here? Unrequited love? Or perhaps love blocked by one’s own self-obsessions? No matter, I have just the prescription to rekindle the flame of two love birds! Now, hold still and let the Love Doctor fix you right up.” With a flick of her pen, a purple page shot from her clipboard and towards Alya. Before it could touch her a silver staff streaked through the air and came crashing down on it, the page exploding in a puff of pink smoke shaped like a broken heart.  
  
Chat Noir stood atop an abandoned car, staff clutched tightly as he rose from his crouch. Leaning on the retracted pole, he smirked at the doctor. “I might be wrong but I don’t think that’s the right treatment for those two,” he sassed, smirking at Alya before turning to the Love Doctor. “Love Doctor, is it? For some reason, I get the feeling you aren’t actually qualified.” Chat vaulted himself down the road. He could hear Ladybug moving Alya and Nino to a safe zone, ordering Alya to ‘stay put, for god’s sake’. “What do you say, doc, how about we take this little consultation somewhere more private.” Chat flicked his staff and knocked the clipboard out of the Love Doctor’s hand before vaulting off again toward his lady.  
  
“Chat Noir! She’s brainwashing people with those pages!” Ladybug called out to him as he landed behind her. “I think it makes people fall for their true loves. If they aren’t around then the victims become depressed and listless, like we saw back there. Nino was hit and only had eyes for Alya.”  
  
“Well then,” Chat grinned, “let’s give our Love Doctor a little break-up call.” Chat spun his staff and winked at Ladybug before vaulting off to the next building, following the trail of pink smoke left by the Love Doctor. With a huff and a fond eye roll, Ladybug quickly followed after, used to his antics by now. The fight was unusually tough for the caliber of villain, though. Each time a person got hit by that pad of hers they ended up getting in the way of the fight, either rushing to their ‘true love’ or wandering aimlessly when they couldn’t find them. Keeping them out of harm’s way was proving more difficult by the minute as people were hit while driving, causing the drivers to lose focus and risk hitting other victims.  
  
“Chat Noir!” Ladybug called out, swinging on top of a building. Her partner followed quickly after moving a victim out of the way.  
  
“Any ideas, my Lady?” he asked, panting slightly as they took in the scene. The two had been forced to focus on the victims instead of on the Love Doctor, getting them and anyone unturned away from the battle site.  
  
“We need to get close to her but I can’t figure out how. With so many victims and civilians, it’s like she’s creating a barrier to protect herself from us.” Ladybug was worried, that much was evident from her tone. While the Love Doctor wasn’t outright destructive the results of people becoming love-addled fools could be disastrous.  
  
“Any idea where the akuma is?” Chat asked, serious as he looked at Ladybug.  
  
“I’m thinking that it’s her glasses. We’ve tried everything else already.”  
  
“Alright then, my Lady. What do you need me to do?” He spun his staff, ears and tail perked as he positioned himself for battle.  
  
“Distract her but avoid her papers. Last thing we need is for you to turn into a mindless zombie.” She glanced at Chat worryingly, never liking sending him into battle without her.  
  
“Can do, my Lady. I’ll distract the good doctor, you get the akuma. Good luck, bugaboo.” With a flirty wink, responded to with a fond eye roll and a smile, Chat bounded off to the akumatized victim and Ladybug flung herself back into the fight.

* * *

This wasn’t working. The Doctor was too perceptive to be distracted by Chat’s presence. Even as he fought her, Chat could feel himself tiring. Ladybug couldn’t get a clear shot to hit the glasses with her yoyo, and Chat gripped his staff tightly, panting as he glared at the villain. The Doctor knocked Ladybug back into a wall and Chat could hear the crack as her head smacked into the bricks.  
  
“Ladybug!” He cried out in panic. That got the Doctor’s attention.  
  
“Oh! Oh I see!” She laughed, clutching her clipboard to her chest. “You love her, don’t you kitty?”  
  
“Don’t call me that!” Chat snapped, swinging his staff at the prescription pad. The Love Doctor moved swiftly, knocking the staff away with such force that it fell out of Chat’s grip and down the side of the building, clanging loudly on the alley floor.  
  
“You love her, I see that now. Oh, but her heart belongs to another, doesn’t it.”  
  
“Shut up!” She laughed again, sending Chat a pitying look.  
  
“Yes, she’s too blinded by her own unrequited love to give you the time of day outside of work. Well, I can fix that right up.” She gripped her pen tight, scribbling at her clipboard and dodging the attacks from the heroes. Ladybug had gotten up, obviously unsteady on her feet as her vision blurred, and was trying to hit her with the yoyo but she couldn’t land any of the hits. With a flick of her wrist, the Love Doctor sent off a page towards Ladybug, moving faster than any of the others had. Without his staff, Chat acted on panicked instinct alone.  
  
“LADYBUG!” He screamed, bounding over the rooftops to get to her as quickly as possible, his motions blurring slightly with his speed. Ladybug was trying to dodge the page but it was following her, getting closer by the second. Throwing himself at her, he tackled Ladybug to the ground just as the page made another dash at her. Instead of hitting her, though, it absorbed into Chat’s back.  
  
“Chat!” Ladybug cried out, looking up at her partner as his eyes gleamed purple for a moment, just like the other victims, before fading back to the glowing green.  
  
“Ladybug! Are you okay? Look at me, did you the page hit you?” Chat sounded scarred, sitting up and scanning over Ladybug like he was looking for injuries.  
  
“Ch-Chat?” She was stunned, staring at him and waiting for him to turn into a mindless wanderer.  
  
“Ladybug, are you alright?! Answer me!” He was almost shouting, tears forming in his eyes out of fear.  
  
“I-I’m fine, but you were- He cut her off, tugging her to her feet quickly.  
  
“C’mon then, we have an akuma to catch.”  
  
After that, the battle went rather quickly. Love Doctor was caught off guard when Chat Noir sprang into action, Ladybug grabbed his staff with her yoyo and gave it back to him and, with a precise motion, the prescription pad was hit out of the Love Doctor’s hands and into the Eifel Tower. He seemed to fight harder than before, disabling the victim within minutes of being hit with the page.  
  
“A gift, my Lady.” He held out the glasses to Ladybug, a happy smile on his face as he looked at her.  
  
“A present for me? Why, you shouldn’t have Kitty!” She smiled back, snapping the glasses and watching the akuma fly free. “No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!” With a swing of her yoyo, she caught the akuma, dragging a finger over the top to reveal a pure white butterfly. “Bye bye, little butterfly,” she waved goodbye to the little bug before turning back around.  
  
“L-Ladybug? Chat Noir? What happened?” Dr. Jones was knelt on the ground, staring at her hands in horror. While Ladybug cast her Miraculous Ladybug charm, throwing her yoyo up in the air since she didn’t use her lucky charm, Chat knelt down next to the doctor.  
  
“You were akumatized, ma’am. Now, we already know why it happened so can I offer some advice?” Dr. Jones looked at Chat with a vulnerable, confused look that echoed on every other akumatized victims’ face that he had seen. “Love and relationships are tricky things. Sometimes people fall out of love, sometimes they change and aren’t compatible anymore. Sometimes people confuse physical attraction for love and sometimes one party isn’t ready for the love offered by the other. Seeing relationships fail day after day must be hard but you have to remember that the ending of relationships opens people up to finding their true loves when they are ready for them,” he smiled and glanced back at Ladybug as she helped a tourist, “even if their love doesn’t realize it yet.”

* * *

That night the moon shone brightly over the city of lights. Standing on the Eifel tower, tail swishing slightly, Chat took in the sights with a fond smile. Ears perking slightly, he heard Ladybug land softly behind him.  
  
“Good evening, my Lady. The city looks particularly beautiful tonight, doesn’t it?” His tail swished lightly at the sound of her soft laugh as she joined him at the railing.  
  
“That it does, chaton,”  
  
They stood in silence for a few moments, leaning against the railing and taking in the sights together. The silence was broken, however, as Ladybug sighed and spoke.  
  
“Chaton,”  
  
“Yes, my Lady?” He knew what she was going to ask, it was only logical, and he was prepared for it.  
  
“During the fight, you were hit with one of those pages. Your eyes glowed purple, just like everyone else’s, but you weren’t effected by it. Why not?” She looked at him, genuinely curious as she leaned next to him.  
  
“Oh bugaboo…” he chuckled, standing upright and turning her toward him while taking her hand in his. “There isn’t enough magic in the universe to make me fall more in love with you than I already am, my Lady.” He bent down and pressed a kiss to her hand, eyes reaching hers and heart soaring at the blush that bloomed beneath her freckles.  
  
“Kitty…” she whispered, a smile faint on her lips as she turned around to look at the city again. As he joined her, leaning on the railing once more, he smiled to himself, their hands still clasped together under the moonlight.

* * *

 

 **The Next Morning: School**  
  
“So, I’m your true love, huh.”  
  
“Alyaaaaa” Nino groaned, head pressed into her shoulder as he blushed and she laughed.  
  
“I’m just saying, be glad it was you that got hit. If it was me, we may have been arrested for public indecency by the end of it!” Alya laughed, patting her boyfriend’s head.  
  
“Alya!”  
  
Her laughter could be heard over his embarrassed exclamation, echoing in the open pavilion of the school.


End file.
